


Yes Daddy (Age Play)

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Harry, F/M, Kink, Princess Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: “Pans, you were such a good little girl.  Waiting for me right where I asked. I think that calls for a reward, don’t you, princess?” he asked her with a smirk spreading across his face.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinks of Knockturn Alley: Kink-for-All Drabbles





	Yes Daddy (Age Play)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.
> 
> **I want to thank Sarena and TakingFlight48 for helping me with this piece as some of the best Alphas & Betas a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece what it is now.**
> 
> This piece was Written for the facebook group Kinks Of Knockturn Alley’s Thrilling Thursday Drabble prompts.The prompt that was given on May 7, 2020 was Age Play.

“Princess,” Harry called out as he walked in the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He half expected her to not answer, but doing so would mean repercussions. He usually gave her a solid minute to respond before he began to count down. It wasn’t long that they had begun this part of their relationship; she was still learning him and he was still learning this side of her, but together they were getting there. 

“In the bedroom, Daddy! I am right where you asked me to be,” Pansy responded. As he looked in the direction of the stairs he realized the lights up there were giving truth to her words. He also noticed she responded within a minute. That only meant she was willing and ready for him. 

Harry then proceeded to walk through the first floor of the house into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water and took a long drink, thinking of the next steps he wanted to take with Pansy that night.  His mind recalled their conversation earlier that day. She had mentioned that she not only enjoyed being in their oversized garden tub with him but that she  would like to take their play further by having him be in control of what she did in the tub. Putting the glass down, he began to roll the sleeves of his shirt up as he took the stairs towards her, one at a time. 

Upon reaching their bedroom he saw her kneeling on the floor, with her hands at her sides and her breast out on display for him. Her hardened nipples were sticking out. The only item of clothing she wore was a maroon lace thong; it was the only item of clothing she owned that was a shade of red--it just so happened to be Harry’s favorite. 

“Pans, you were such a good little girl. Waiting for me right where I asked. I think that calls for a reward, don’t you, princess?” he asked her with a smirk spreading across his face.

“Yes, Daddy, please. I promised you I would be a good girl. Please, Daddy, I love presents,”she pleaded.

Harry absolutely loved it when she begged him for things. So, not wanting to keep his princess waiting, he commanded her to strip out of her clothes and follow him into the bathroom where he set up a bubble bath for her. Tonight she would get her wish and he would enjoy caring for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
